memorialmiddlecomicincfandomcom-20200214-history
Larry
Larry Larry is the brother of Bill Nye and a good friend of Fred. He is one of the major characters of the Manly Comic series. Larry's Adventures Manly Comic Bill Nye, his brother Larry, and Fred started out looking for the 4 switches of Dinosaur World. After traveling through Doughnut Plains, Vanilla Dome, the Twin Bridges, and the Forest of Illusion they finally gathered the 4. However, Bowser came in his clown car and stole them. The foursome then had to get to Bowser's castle. The TRT traveled through Chocolate Island after that. When Fred, Bill Nye, Larry, Geno, and General Guy arrived at the Valley of Bowser, they were surrounded by ghosts. Luckily, a Togepi came out of nowhere and teleported the team to different places. Larry and Fred appeared in the Pokemon World. Fred and Larry then found an S.S. Kevin Bacon, hijacked it, and returned to Dinosaur World. They crashed the boat and went flying into Yoshi's house. Yoshi then sewed the Teddy Rosevelt Tribe. Fred then ran away with Larry and Bill Nye into Fatty Narwhal. However, they relize they don't know how to get out, so Fred used pepper to make the Narwhal sneeze them out. They came across another S.S. Kevin Bacon, but this one is owned by Mack of the Smithy Gang. He kidnaped them and took them to Bowser's castle. The Smithy Gang launched the Tribe into space. Larry and the others fell to the Mushroom World, but Princess Shroob kidnapped Fred. Larry, Bill Nye, and Geno found him and turned him back to normal. Unfortunately, Fawful got the switches and took over the world. He was overthrown by the characters of Spiceland, but the switches were gone. The TRT went to the Beanbean Kingdom in search of the beanstar. Before they got to it, Fawful and Cackletta had taken it. The Tribe went to Woohoo Hooniversity to get it from them. They got the beanstar, but crashed on Keehaul Key when Fred became a rocket ship. When they left on Flavio's ship, it was attacked by ghosts and sunk. The TRT ended up on Hoohoo Mountain. They were searching for Geno, since Fred had launched him out of a cannon. The TRT traveled to Occeanero World, got Geno there, and came back. Geno told them that they needed a pure voice, so they settled on getting Princess Peach. They tried to sail there, but due to Larry's poor navigation skills, the TRT landed on Lost Island. The Erasers Larry has made frequent appearences in this comic series. When the Eraser's teleporter messed up, they ended up in Forest of Illusion, which happened to be where the TRT was. This was where the teams first met. The Erasers also saw Larry and the others in the Beanbean Kingdom for an interview. When the TRT went to Occeanero World, they traveled with the Erasers. For the first time, Fred, Larry, and Bill Nye met some of the major antagonists of the Erasers, like French Fri and Silly String. Lately, the Erasers lost their memory. Ozzy found Fred's blog and used it to track down Fred, along with Larry and Bill Nye, on Lost Island. The Erasers traveled there, and met the team all over again. The Erasers have lost this data but it is not forgotten. In the New Series. Spice is Nice Larry has made few appearences in this series. When Fawful took over the world, the cast of Spice is Nice came out of a portal and crushed Fawful, taking away his power. Larry also traveled with them in the journey to Occeanero World Occeanero Comics Larry's only appearence in Occeanero Comics was when the TRT traveled to Occeanero World. The writer of Oceanero Comics has not yet used Larry for copying purposes. Personality Larry is usually a happy-go-lucky person. He tries to be calm, but many times he panics. Larry is one who'd be considered "a scaredy cat" since he is afraid of ghosts, forests, and many other things. Larry has been known to be very emotional. Larry tries to tolerate Fred, though sometimes its very hard. Family Bill Nye - brother Curly Nye - brother (dead) Chililah Nye - Mom Jeff Nye - Dad Billy G. Whiz - Grandpa Thread - Grandma Jitter - Great Grandpa Kathie - Great Grandma Swissle - Great, Great Grandpa Swisslet - Great, Great Grandma Carl - Great, Great Uncle Chris - Great, Great Uncle Beaker Brown - Great, Great Aunt Note: Larry has other distant relatives that are all beakers Other Relations Fred - good friend & ally Geno - ally Bill - (dead) ally Ninji - occasional ally General Guy - occasional ally Trivia -Out of the TRT members, Larry is the only one who hasn't been copied in Occeanero Comics -Larry's last name is Nye, though it has never been mentioned in the comics nor has he been called "Larry Nye."